Don't Mess With Me
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: inspired by Temposhark's song Don't Mess With Me. I don't own anything but Hawaii. This is her untold story of revenge against those who have wronged her people.


**Don't Mess With Me**

Hawaii smirked as the country that had been her discoverer fell to his knees. Despite being small she took advantage of the other countries misjudgment. It had all started because of France that perverted ass. By conquering him and several other Asian nations, including Japan as revenge for the attack on Pearl Harbor which had nearly killed her.

"S'il vous plaît, ma chère, ne me blesse pas," France cried in pure fear.

Her smirk became more sadistic as she replied,

"Why shouldn't I? It's because of you and the other European Nations this is happening. Don't forget scum, I am queen."

She ignored his cries and she looked to the distance to the one Nation she knew would make people take her seriously if she took it down. America…he had no idea what was coming his way and there was no way to stop it. He, unwittingly, had been part of her new path. Oh yes, she still loved him and a small part of her told her this was wrong and revenge wasn't the answer. It was all their fault that her people were constantly dying from new diseases every god damn day and she would take them all down or die trying. Her brown eyed gaze turned to the nearest graveyard and she felt her heart constrict in grief but pushed it aside for until she was alone. It's always been his fault, she thought, I'm like this because he had to fucking say my home was beautiful and then the rest came to vacation, even fucking Japan. I'll get them all, I swear on my grave they will pay. The remaining part of her military grabbed France and took him out of her sight.

"Hawaii?"

That voice…the one that tempted her like Eve tempted Adam with the forbidden fruit…damn it. He was ahead of schedule. She turned around and looked at her black hair uninterested.

"What, America," her voice was cold and emotionless.

The burger-loving nation stared at his love and wondered what had happened to sweet little Hawaii?

"I know what you thinking, Alfred. What happened? It's simple actually, look at all the damn graves,' she started calmly, "Tell me why you thought it was a good idea to promote my home as a fucking vacation spot," she continued her voice getting more hysterical with every word, "My people are dying faster than we can repopulate and it's partly your fault! And you will pay!"

America looked at the hysterical woman. It couldn't be his fault could it? He was the hero after all and heroes don't cause destruction. Her glare made him rethink and he turned away to see the mass amount of graves. She was right…her home, her life, her world, her people were going to die out…because of him.

"Well," her voice cut through him like a bullet in his heart.

"Lani….I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

She frowned and said,

"Sorry won't fix your fucking mess, America. You need to start fucking thinking before leaping. I should have never asked you to annex my home. And I should have let the warriors kill the explorer France sent. Then my people would be safe and I wouldn't be like I am now."

He looked at his lover and realized that he might have to fight her.

Alfred dreaded that day when he fought the woman who stolen his heart but knew if she didn't stop then he would have to. Cut your losses England would say.

"Hawaii, please, stop this. You'll only end up hurting yourself more. I know I screwed up and I can't ix it but I don't want to fight you."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS," she screeched.

Alfred hung his head and walked towards her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered,

"Please…don't…I couldn't stand to lose you…you're too special to me."

For a moment Lani felt her resolve falter before trying to pull away.

"No, I have to. You don't know what I'm going through and you never will."

"You will never endanger my people ever again, Alfred, because as of now I am my own country."

The young nation only held her tighter and muttered,

"They'll kill you. And they'll want me to help. I can't do that to you Lani."

She pulled away from him and he asked,

"So it's like that? Fine, only the two of us will fight."

**'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
>I've made your misery my goal<br>So if you want survival  
>Kneel on my arrival<br>for this is how I rule the world**


End file.
